Seriously Freaky! A Kim Possible Valentine
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Once again, Motor Ed is in prison and even when family turns their back on him, he makes the best of it, and when Adrena Lynn is abandoned by her agent, she finds someone new to turn to in this one shot that takes place after Crushed.


Seriously Freaky

"Hey cuz! Dude, I could really use your help, like now. Seriously. I'm in jail again. Can you believe that? I know! Seriously, dude. I could really use a break out." Motor Ed was saying into the phone. He had already managed to tear the sleeves off of his orange prison uniform that he was forced to wear. "Drew, come on. Dude, I totally need a favor from my favorite cousin. Yeah, seriously, I know I broke out Shego instead of you when you were stuck in here, but seriously, come on. It was Shego! Can you blame me?" he asked, staring down the guard that was watching him. Stroking his handlebar moustache with his free hand, he turned his attention back to the voice on the telephone.

"Send bail? Seriously? Dude, no way! My exit has got to be totally rockin' y'know? Seriously. Get like a huge army of robots or something. Uh huh. Yeah. Uh huh. A good guy now, huh? Dude, that's totally righteous!" Motor Ed shouted, cupping the phone against his massive shoulder in order to perform an air guitar. "Whau-ah-ah-ah-yeah!"

"Wait, does that mean no totally kickin' robot army to bust me out though? Dude, that's a heinous thing to do to your favorite cuz!" Motor Ed shouted into the phone. "Ah, no way. He totally hung up on me. Seriously!" he commented, slamming the receiver down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, I can't take this anymore! That dweeb Francis Lurman got out on parole, why can't I?! I mean, come on, that guy was Freaky!" Adrena Lynn screamed, her harsh shrill of a voice emphasizing the last word. "I know I was cancelled!" she shouted into the receiver as she looked angrily at her agent who sat on the opposite side of a sound proof slab of glass. "Can't you get me on to that Fear This show or something? Or what about singing, I could do that!" she said excitedly as she held the receiver like a microphone, yelling into it. "Hello, hello, hello, can you hear me now!?"

When she opened her eyes again, her agent was gone and the receiver he had been holding dangled from its cable. "Freaky!"

The guard picked Adrena Lynn up out of her chair and lead her away as she screamed. "Jimmy! Mr Blamhammer! I can't stay in here! I'll be a Monkey Ninja, anything!" Another guard walked up to help pull her away from the visitor's booth. "JIMMY!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Motor Ed let out a long whistle at the petite blonde that was standing next to him at the plate punch machine. "Hey, I heard you in the visitor's room. You can really wail! Seriously."

"Thanks." Adrena Lynn said, looking up at the blonde, well muscled man with a handlebar moustache and a mullet that reached just past his shoulders. "I'm Adrena Lynn."

"That's a totally rockin' name! Seriously! So what are you in for?" Motor Ed asked as another license plate ran by in front of him.

"My show got cancelled thanks to some dweebs that wrote into his school paper about faking my stunts. If it hadn't been for that Kim Possible..."

"Red?!" Motor Ed asked, surprised. "Whoa, babe! She just put me away too! I'm just glad that Frugal Lucre guy is out of here. Seriously!"

"Oh, I know! Freaky!" Adrena Lynn shouted. The shrill of her voice carried over the background noise of all the various machines in the room.

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked, letting another blank plate go by.

"Freaky!" Adrena Lynn agreed.

Motor Ed leaned in close, whispering. "I'm like totally gonna be breaking out of this joint soon. Seriously! Care to be a hot babe at my side as we cruise across the planet at hyper speed?"

Adrena's eyes lit up with excitement. "Would I?" she asked, looking up past Motor Ed's greasy moustache and into his eyes. He was staring down at Adrena Lynn as the wall behind them was pulled out, sending concrete everywhere. "Is that your ride?"

"Seriously, it is!" Motor Ed shouted over the noise and looking back at Charlie Grease, who sat behind the wheel of the cherry red '57 t-bird that Motor Ed had heavily customized himself. He grabbed Adrena Lynn's hand, leading her to the car. "Let's roll!" he shouted, hopping up onto the roof. "Whau-au-au-oh-yeah!" he yelled, performing an air guitar as the car backed up and tore away from the prison.

"Freaky!" Adrena Lynn shouted, draping her arms around Motor Ed's neck. He leaned down, mashing his lips against hers.

"Ah, dude! I'm in love, seriously!" Motor Ed shouted, continuing the air guitar as they rode into the moonlight with a half a dozen police helicopters in pursuit.


End file.
